Here I'll Be
by Alexandra Shinai
Summary: Takes place in New Moon. When Laurent finds Bella, what happens when the wolves are too late? How does Jasper feel? Rated T for language. Oneshot, BxJ, AxE, EsxC, RxEm.


Jasper could feel the tears pricking at his eyes, tears that would never fall, as he, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme stood at Bella's grave. Esme held a frown on her face as Carlisle wrapped his arm around her, her chest heaving.

"Why did you have to go, Bella?" she asked as she bent to place some roses down. "Honestly, I don't understand why he was so stupid, to make us leave like that. I'm sorry."

Rosalie's face was emotionless, though everyone knew she cared for Bella as much as the others.

"You were like a little sister, Bella." Emmett spoke while looking down. "I can't mess with Alice, because technically she's older than me. Who am I going to mess with now?" He gazed towards Rosalie, but she said nothing. Emmett sighed. "Rosie cares for you too, you know. She just won't admit it." Rosalie nodded, and Emmett smiled, pulling her into his embrace. "Bella, hell wasn't bad with one angel, and hell was great with two. But I lost one."

Alice lightly traced the words on Bella's grave, placing some yellow tulips on the ground. "I'm sorry, Bella." her voice rang out, high and clear in the silence of the graveyard. "I'm sorry I couldn't see you or Laurent. It's all his fault, Bella.. All his fault. Dressing you up was fun for me, and I'm sorry I forced you to do it, because you didn't like it. You'll be missed. I promise." Carlisle cleared his throat, and Alice nodded, stepping back.

"What Esme said is the same for me. Bella, I'm sorry Edward forced us to leave. If we knew this would happen, we never would've left. Edward may have been the first of our coven after me, but you were just as important. Jasper?"

"Can I have a minute? ..Alone?" Jasper asked. Carlisle nodded, and led the others away from him. He knelt down, reading the words engraved in the stone once again.

_Isabella Marie Swan  
September 13, 1987-September 20, 2005_

"I'm sorry." Tears pricked his eyes, but he ignored them. "It wasn't your fault.. You were too good for all of us. You were a living, breathing angel. I-I loved you, Bella. I wish you were still here. I'm sorry I tried to attack you. I'm such a fucking idiot." his voice cracked as he shook his head.

_It's okay, Jasper._

His head snapped up as he heard her voice in his head. No, it couldn't have been her voice. He was just going crazy.

_No, you're not. _He could hear her laugh. It was like tinkling windchimes, so beautiful yet so melancholy, so unreal.

"B-Bella?" he whispered.

_Yes?_

"Where are you?" he asked, amazed that he could hear her.

_In your heart._

"Why?"

_Because you truly loved me, Jasper. He used me.. Couldn't you see that?_

"I could.. But.. I couldn't do anything.. I'm sorry.."

_Don't be sorry. In case you didn't know, Alice was in bed with Edward behind your back. I think she was before you even knew._

"Knew what?" he was amazed that his own wife was cheating on him with that asshole. Were Alice's words of sympathy true, or a lie to cover up her other lies? The words she spoke to him as they made "love" in their bed late in the night, were they lies as well?

_That I'd move here. I love you, Jasper. Don't think I ever loved him. I never did for one minute._

"I can't live without you, Bella. I don't even understand how I did before Edward met you."

_Yes, you can. Live forevermore with your head held high and I'll be here. Through every heartbreak, every battle, every game with Emmett, I'll be here, as long as you want me here._

"I do." he whispered, his trembling fingers touching the cold stone.

_Then here I'll be._

"Okay." he whispered. "Forever?" He looked around and stood, but he heard nothing, until he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

He spun around and looked into Bella's smiling face, and if his heart hadn't already stopped, it would've stopped now. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, not suffocating him, but simply in a comforting gesture.

"Forever, Jasper." she assured him.


End file.
